You Think You're So Punny Don't You?
by GingershotaTed
Summary: You're the perpetual frowner in class and one day as I'm answering the teacher I intentionally make a very cheesy pun and I can hear crickets but you're laughing out loud and that makes me feel very much accomplished AU


**Yup. Doing a Bumbleby fic this time. As said in the summary, this is a modern/human au so they're in regular classes. This is just going to stay as a one shot.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY**

* * *

It was the middle of the year, we were approaching Christmas break fast, as well as semester exams. Right now we're reviewing what's going to be on it for English class and going over practice questions. We're covering grammar right now when the teacher asks a question.

"Who can give me two basic examples of pronouns?" The room is silent. I would raise my hand and answer the question but I don't really like drawing attention to myself. I bury myself further into the book I'm reading praying that Mr. Port doesn't call on me.

"You, what are two examples of pronouns?" He asks, I look up to make sure he's not asking me. Thank dust he's not. He directed his question to a blonde who sits by the window a few seats across from me. She looks around like she's confused before looking up at the teacher, pointing at herself she asks,

"Who, me?"

There's silence for a moment as everyone is stunned by such a terrible pun, but I can't help it. A laugh bursts out of my chest before I can stop it. It was actually kinda funny. And now everyone's staring at me. I blush and bury myself back in my book, hoping they'll all stop.

"Uhhhh..Good. Who and me are pronouns." Port tells her, before moving on with his lesson. I chance a glance up from my book to the girl. She's looking at me with beautiful eyes. They're so blue they almost look purple. She's smiling at me and I blush harder, turning my head away to focus on Port.

* * *

The second time is when we get back from Christmas break, and I see her again in our English class. She sits closer to me now, and now I have an even better view of her purple eyes. Right now we're reading the novel, Jane Eyre. Port is discussing the author with us before we start reading. Port straightens up from where he was leaning against his desk and asks the class, "does anyone know anything about the author of this book?"

"Man, that Charlotte Brontë, she sure is a breath of fresh eyre. That's a fact." The class is dead silent again, sans for me who is trying to control myself but is actually cracking up. I look over at Yang, to see her winking at the man and pointing a finger gun at him.

* * *

It happens again in the middle of March, where we've been reading Greek mythology. Mr. Port tells us to get into groups and discuss what we've just read. I had Yang as well as two others in my group. We had just gotten to the King of Thebes. We were having a pleasant conversation that mainly I led. I could tell that the others weren't all that interested in the lesson. We were discussing how he brought disaster to his city when we were interrupted.

"Man Oedipus was a real mother fucker!" I look over at Yang with my mouth open as I hear the entire class groan. My mouth goes into a smile as she wiggles her body around in the pose she was already in when she said the pun. I chuckle quietly at her and she sends a big grin my way. I blush hard red and we get back on topic. I can feel her eyes on me though, but I don't dare turn my head to find out.

* * *

The rest of the year goes by pretty fast, and we're approaching the end of our senior year. Yang's made it worthwhile though with her constant puns, despite how bad I know they are.

I'm currently in the cafeteria sitting with my friends talking about what we plan to do for the summer when my friend Sun nudges me and points to the one person I didn't want to see. My day had been going so well but now this guy has to ruin it. He grins at me snidely.

"Hey kitty-cat," he greets me, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. I push him away.

"I told you not to call me that. And what are you doing over here anyway? We broke up, remember Adam?" He rolls his eyes and shoves his way in between me and Sun.

"Aw, come on Blakey, we both know you didn't mean that. We just had a fight, that was it. I know you didn't really mean to say we're done."

"Yes, I did." I rebutted.

"No you didn't." He tried to argue back.

"Hey, buddy. She said she broke up with you, so how about leave her alone and go bother some other unfortunate soul like your friends." Sun tries to jump in.

"And how about you mind your own business and stop trying to get in between us just because you have a little crush on my girl." Adam growls back at him, shoving Sun off the bench and going into a fighting stance.

Before anyone had a chance to react, a fist was thrown in Adam's face. I looked over to the person it was attached to. They help Sun up off the ground and turn to me and smile.

"Hey Blake."  
"Hey Yang. Thanks…for that." I blush. God why does she make me blush so much.

"You guys alright?" She asks us, Sun replies "yeah we're fine. Just glad that ass is gone. Thanks for that, I'm Sun by the way." She shakes his hand, giving him a curt, "Yang."

"Oh, so you're the one that shares English with Blake. She's talked about you." Velvet jumps in. I shoot her a look and turn my head back to see Yang giving me a very different one.

"She has, has she? Well how convenient, I actually came over here because of talking to my friends about you." She thrusts her thumb over to where two girls, one in almost all white, and a redhead wearing a combination of red, gray, and black.

"That is convenient." I agree.

"Speaking of convenient, "she continues. "How would you like to go out on a date with me? Next Saturday at 5:00, maybe?" I'm shocked, and I'm pretty sure my face conveys as much. My mouth opens and closes a few times but I'm simply rendered speechless. After a while I nod my answer and she grins

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I pull her in to a kiss.

* * *

 **So, that was that.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


End file.
